Tears Were Made for Crying
by the female apophis
Summary: She hadn't planned on dying. Does anyone ever do that?


Tears Were Made for Crying

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: What would the world be like if I did own them?

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: jack/other sam/jack

Archive: Sure, just make sure you ask me first.

Summary: It wasn't supposed to end like this.

Song: if you see one, then it's there.

Other stuff: yeah, it may be there. It's supposed to be there.

A/N: huge thanks goes out to Aligater for staying up 'til 12:30 in the morning beta-ing my various stuff for me. Much love to ya gurl!

********************

She'd died.

He was moving on.

***

She hadn't planned on dying. Does anyone ever do that?

It couldn't have come at a worse time either. They'd just been told about the whole regs thing. They were no longer an issue, what with Jack retiring and all.

They'd gone out to dinner that night, and she'd had a really good time.

On her way back to the car, however, she started feeling a bit light headed.

Jack had stopped to check and make sure she was okay, and just barely caught her as she fell to the ground.

He had never driven faster before in his life.

Janet had done the exams, and Jack had been by Sam's side the entire time.

He'd cried when Janet told him.

Sam was dying. She had an inoperable brain tumor.

It wasn't going to be pretty either.

He'd held her for what seemed like hours as she cried after Janet told her.

Janet had given her the option of trying chemo, and Sam had accepted it.

And Jack had been there throughout it all.

He was there when she couldn't sleep at night; when she couldn't keep her food down he'd been there rubbing her back and speaking soft comforting words in her ear.

When she'd begun to lose her hair, he didn't complain. She still looked beautiful to him.

Then things began to get better. Janet announced that the tumor was getting smaller, and Jack had cried again, but these were tears of joy.

They'd celebrated that night. Jack had cooked dinner, and while he had been doing that, she had changed into the dress that she had bought while out on a shopping spree with Janet and Cassie a few weeks before the fateful night. It hung a bit loose on her, considering she'd lost about ten pounds with the chemo treatments.

She'd crept into the kitchen, feeling very shy all of a sudden.

Jack heard her despite her best attempts to remain quiet, and he turned to face her.

"You look beautiful Sam."

She'd blushed deeply at his words, and this just made the smile that he was sporting widen.

Putting down the spoon that he had been stirring some kind of sauce with, he'd crossed to her and held her to him in a loving hug.

When he pulled back, he noticed the sparkle that had come into her eyes, one that he hadn't seen again in a while.

He kissed her lightly on the cheek before turning back to the dinner that had finished cooking.

He gestured for her to go take a seat. A few minutes after she'd done this, he'd come into the room and set a steaming plate down in front of her.

She'd never tasted anything like this before in her entire life. Chicken smothered in a cheese that she didn't recognize with sun-dried tomatoes on top made up the main part. Jack had made some pasta up as well, making the side dish.

When they had finished up, he had led her into the living room, and they sat curled up together for a long time, just thinking and enjoying the warmth of the other.

When Sam awoke the next morning, she was snuggled deep into Jack's chest, and she remained like that for a while, just breathing in the scent of him.

Three weeks had passed since the good news had come, and Janet was running another physical, when she found something unusual in Sam's MRI.

The tumor was coming back.

Sam had lasted about another month after she was told the news.

Jack took it so hard when she died, that he had disappeared for about a year.

One night, Daniel was deep in the world of sleep when he was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on his apartment door.

When he'd opened it, he wasn't exactly expecting Jack to be standing there.

Jack told Daniel everything that night, and Daniel had listened.

Daniel was actually rather shocked to learn that Jack had gone to England. He was even more shocked to learn that there was a possibility that he might have found someone.

Two weeks later, Daniel was having a small party at his place, and he'd met her.

She was about the same age as Jack, and had the most beautiful smile, aside from Sam's, that he had ever seen.

As he got to talking to her, he'd realized what it was exactly that had drawn Jack to this woman. She was a lot like Sam, and yet different at the same time.

***

A year had passed since Daniel had met Diane, and now he was watching her walk towards Jack, wearing a beautiful floor length white dress.

Jack had told Diane everything about Sam. How much he had loved her, how badly he missed her, and even how much she reminded him of Sam.

She hadn't complained. She was glad that Jack had opened up to her, another thing that made her so remarkable was her ability to love.

Just like Sam.

***

As the vows were exchanged, and husband and wife shared their first kiss as a married couple, Daniel happened to turn away for a second.

He caught a glimpse of something over by the trees that he shouldn't have seen.

It was Sam, standing there with a smile on her face, looking just as beautiful as she always had.

He watched as she took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Then she turned to look at him and their eyes locked for a brief second, they'd shared a smile before she turned and walked away.

***

Sam was happy that Jack had moved on, and even happier that he had found someone like Diane.

But what made her happiest of all was that he hadn't forgotten her.

She hadn't planned on dying. Does anyone ever do that?

~fin~

I wanted to write something that saw some serious angst. I also had the sudden urge to kill someone off. Hence the reason this story came into existence.

I would love to know what you thought of this.

Much love goes out to Aligater for beta-ing this for me (I just had to say it again). I love ya lots gurl!

-the female apophis


End file.
